七月, 二十三日
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: julio, 23. Serie de varios OneShot con una fecha en común. Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun.
1. kioku

七月, 二十三日

julio, 23

.

.

.

**kioku ****記憶 ****Recuerdos**

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

.

.

.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una persona sonríe mientras su corazón, secretamente se consume. Y enseguida acaba por ser devorado.

* * *

.

.

.

.

El día se te antojaba fastidioso por que odiabas recordar que _hoy_ era _tu cumpleaños_**,** no querías recordar aquellos cumpleaños en los que tu familia, en especial tu madre, te despertaba entusiasmada; pues a cada día que pasaba te estabas convirtiendo en un hombre apuesto, según sus propias palabras. _Cada año era casi la misma rutina, tu madre te despertaba con un dulce beso en la frente, diciéndote que te aguardaba un día hermoso lleno de sorpresas_; sonreíste nostálgico al ver que muy a tu pesar deseabas, no, _extrañabas_ esos días en los que tu familia aún vivía_;_ un frío llenó tus ojos oscuros; seguiste recordando aquellos días, _después de ducharte bajabas al comedor donde ya te esperaba tu familia, tu padre veía el periódico poco interesado en lo que leía, se notaba incómodo, pues Mikoto cada 23 de julio lo obligaba a llegar tarde a su trabajo, alegando que era importante desayunar juntos; a su lado se encontraba un sonriente Itachi, quien te miraba divertido, puesto que él siempre sabía, e incluso era cómplice de los planes que tu madre tenía en tu cumpleaños._

_ –Ne otōto ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?– te decía divertido._

–_bien – tu respuesta no dejo ver que realmente apreciabas que tu queridísimo onīsan se interesara en ti este día, ya que desde hace un tiempo parecía que tenía demasiadas misiones como ANBU y ya casi no lo veías;_ claro, en tu pequeña familia la única que podía dominar a esos dos temerarios Uchiha, e incluso a ti era tu madre, Mikoto, ella era capaz de convencerlos de hacer lo que ella quisiera con solo pedirlo; sonríes nostálgico ¿qué sería de ti si tu madre siguiera viva?, prefieres no pensarlo, la sola idea de imaginar un mundo alterno se te antoja demasiado buena para despúes enfrentarte a la realidad que te aqueja.

–_Sasuke – dijo un contrariado Fugaku; sin pensarlo te erguiste, como esperando órdenes, él lo noto y relajo un poco su postura –mmm… Felicidades – murmuró sin más y continúo con su tarea de hojear el periódico._

–_gracias __otōsan__ – respondiste sin más, pudiste agregar algo más, pero ¿para qué forzar las cosas?_, con eso te bastaba, Si, con eso bastaba…aún eras un niño y confiabas en el futuro –bah – dijiste mientras descendías a una región donde había una cascada; necesitabas descansar, no pensar, pero simplemente no podías dejar de hacerlo, los recuerdos los sentías más vivos que nunca, te asqueaste por eso, ¿qué caso tenía revivirlo?, _nada_cambiaría.

Suspiraste pesadamente, te dirigiste hacia la cascada con la intención de dejar que el agua cayera sobre tu piel para tratar de borrar todo; mientras te desprendías de tu haori seguías pensando en ellos.

–tsk, maldición – dijiste sin más, el agua fría caía punzándote en los hombros, recorría tu cuerpo que mostraba espasmos involuntarios al sentirla por todo tu cuerpo ¿no?.

_Tu madre aminoro la tensión dándote un beso en la frente y revolviendo tus cabellos, –Podemos desayunar – dijo controlando un poco la euforia que tenía, disfrutaba tus cumpleaños más que tu, y es que ella no podía imaginar lo estresante que era ser un año más grande en edad, pero parecia que nunca podrías ser tan bueno como tu hermano, ni tan digno como tu padre hubiese querido; aveces paecia que tu madre era capaz de leer tus pensamientos, pues siempre te miraba con orgullo, como si quisiera evitar que te comparases con Itachi_… al recodarlo tan despreocupado ese día pareciera otro…no, no puedes pensar en eso ahora; aprietas tus puños tensándote un poco.

–_Itadakimasu – dijo tu madre sonriente, –espero te guste el desayuno Shikoku, lo hice especialmente para ti – mientras te regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que estremecía tu corazón_; aún el recuerdo de aquellas sonrisas que tu madre te dedicaba estruja tu dolorido corazón.

–_gracias __okaasan__- dijiste sin más, regalándole tu mejor sonrisa, los tres repitieron: Itadakimasu y en seguida empezaron a comer_; ahora aquello se te hacía tan lejano.

_Después de desayunar los tres Uchiha se alistaron para salir, puesto que tenían obligaciones que atender, Mikoto los despidió en la puerta de su hogar…_ –¿Hogar? – dijiste en un murmullo, _extrañabas_ sentir lo que era eso.

_ –Ne, espero lleguen temprano, eh, hay algo que quiero hacer en la tarde– dijo mientras miraba a Itachi con un deje de complicidad, –los espero a las 5 en punto– nadie pudo rebatir eso, los despidió con la mano y cada quien partió rumbo a sus actividades._

_Llegaste temprano a la academia –que fastidio– pensaste en voz alta cuando veías las intenciones de "cientos" de niñas que te veían de lejos con demasiados regalos, no les hiciste caso, no tenías por que perder tu tiempo en esas tonterías, querías ser mejor Ninja y para eso necesitabas entrenar _–¿mejor Ninja?, ¿para qué?– después de tanto tiempo tus motivos anteriores te parecían tan banales que suspiraste frustrado una vez más.

_A la hora de descanso fuiste al salón de clases por tu almuerzo, era un hermoso bento envuelto con un pañuelo que traía bordado tu nombre y el símbolo Uchiha_, en esa época seguías creyendo que aquel símbolo te protegía y te hacía ser respetado entre las naciones; y aún salvaguardabas la meta de perpetuar tu clan con orgullo, aunque eso podría tardar un poco, ya que no era algo en lo que pensaras tan a menudo; _saliste del salón y buscaste un sitio tranquilo para comer, no querías que las mocosas ruidosas te interrumpieran; al encontrar el lugar perfecto te dispusiste a degustar los alimentos, cual fue tu sorpresa cuando abriste el bento al ver el almuerzo más apetecible que recordabas, te sentías algo culpable de tener que comerlo y destruir la armonía de los alimentos, pero después de varías horas de entrenamiento tu cuerpo en crecimiento te pedía alimentos, por lo que no tuviste otra opción que comerlo, no fue mayor tu sorpresa al comprobar que estaba delicioso, en realidad lo que lo hacía aún más especial a los otros que te hacían todos los días era la nota que había dejado ahí:_

_._

.

_._

.

_Espero lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho cariño en este día tan especial._

.

.

.

.

Aquellas palabras en esa pequeña nota aún las recuerdas tan nítidamente –Okaasan– dices en un ¿sollozo?, vaya hasta ahora te percatas de que los espasmos en tu cuerpo no son por el agua fría, sino por que has estado llorando ante los recuerdos del último cumpleaños que pasaste feliz, el último con tu familia antes de…

_Después de que terminaste de comer guardaste la nota de tu madre en tu mochila, ya era hora de entrenar un poco más antes de ir a casa. La emoción te embargo ante este pensamiento._

¿Cuánto tiempo habías pasado en esa cascada? Realmente no importaba, te sentías tan cansado, pero te urgía llegar a tu ¿casa?, si, eso era, una simple casa, ya que tu hogar había desaparecido hace tantos años atrás… suspiraste frustrado, no faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha, pero algo en ti no deseaba regresar tan pronto, ver el barrio Uchiha tan desolado hacía que se oprimiera tu corazón y una fina capa de hielo lo cubriera aún más.

_Corrías presuroso por las calles del barrio Uchiha, eran casi las cinco, no querías hacer esperar a tu madre_, después de todo querías complacerla en su deseo de mimarte por ser tu cumpleaños, _al llegar notaste que tanto tu padre como tu hermano ya estaban esperándote en la puerta, tu madre sonrió y dijo que tendrían una especie de picnic cerca del lago_, esa idea te emocionó un poco, después de todo eras un niño, que por querer ser ya un hombre no logro atesorar esos recuerdos en su momento, creías que aún faltaban muchos más cumpleaños por compartir al lado de tu familia…que equivocado estabas, mírate ahora, los recuerdos te vienen a la mente sin proponértelo, que forma más cruel de pensar ¿no?.

_Caminaste junto a tu hermano, quien te sonreía sinceramente después de haberte ignorado desde hacía ya un tiempo, mientras te contaba una fantástica misión que tuvo, tus padres caminaban detrás de ustedes hablando animosamente entre ellos_; –Realmente se amaban– te dijiste en voz alta solo para confirmarlo, como si pronunciarlo te hiciera entender ese tipo de amor "cómplice" que tenían, preguntándote si algún día podrías tener algo así con alguien… –basta de estupideces– te dijiste molesto por siquiera tener ese tipo de esperanza, eso no va contigo, admítelo, tu alma esta condenada, podrida, corrompida, y eso del amor simplemente se te fue negado, no puedes, ni podrás sentir algo así, nunca…

_Llegaron hasta donde tu madre había planeado tener el picnic, ella saco de la canasta que llevaba tu padre un hermoso mantel azul, lo colocó en el césped y después empezó a sacar el contenido de la canasta, te quedaste maravillado con todo lo que había preparado tu madre, realmente se había esforzado y no tenías como agradecérselo…_

_La tarde fue mejor de lo que imaginabas, tu padre contaba animosamente algunas anécdotas que tuvo que pasar con una anciana que había perdido su bolso en quién sabe dónde, Itachi se unía a la plática contando chistes, o eso parecían ser, su sentido del humor era raro, y tu madre incluso participaba en los relatos, tú no podías hablar, estabas degustando todo lo que tu madre preparó, además no es como si tuvieras mucho que contar, y lo que te pasó con tu club de fans no era algo que quisieras que supieran_. Ese cuadro de los cuatro realmente sería el mejor recuerdo que pudiste atesorar de tus cumpleaños; y de toda tu vida tal vez.

_Después de que la comida se hubiera terminado tu madre saco cuatro pequeños platitos con un una especie de flan, era el postre, no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero ¿por qué no? te dijiste, no podría saber tan mal, después de todo lo que había cocinado tu madre para ti no podrías desairarla por que no te agrada lo dulce; mientras ella servía el té dijo –espero que te guste Shikoku, lo hice especialmente para ti en este día– y te guiñó el ojo, una calidez embargó tu corazón. Tomaste una pequeña porción con una cucharita, cuando lo probaste sentiste su sabor amargo, tu esperabas algo empalagoso, pero no lo era, sabía muy bien, por kami, era casi lo mejor del día, tomando en cuenta que ya era bastante difícil escoger; tu madre te observaba expectante –es sabor café, como sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces intenté hacerlo así, quise hacerte un postre que realmente te gustara y quisieras comer– dijo mientras te mostraba su sincera sonrisa; pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero pudiste retenerlas –Muchas gracias Okaasan, esta delicioso, me ha gustado mucho– realmente tu madre te conocía tan bien que intentaba complacerte en todo detalle, –me alegra mucho saberlo, lo haré más seguido y confió en que algún día podré compartir esta receta con mi futura nuera– dijo sin más mientras te volvía a guiñar el ojo. Te sonrojaste y tu hermano se dio cuenta de eso, incluso se atrevió a reírse por lo bajo –okaasan, ¿por que mi flan es sabor vainilla?– soltó Itachi._

–_y el mío– secundo tu padre, –por que ustedes no tienen tanto problema con lo dulce, además es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y merece algo especial– dijo cortando cualquier otro reproche que se le quisiera hacer –además otro día lo hago para que lo prueben, no se comporten como niños– esto lo dijo mirando a tu padre quien al entender la indirecta se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su flan; _pero jamás lo volvió a hacer, no pudo cumplir esa promesa… sentiste tus músculos tensarse y un dolor muy profundo se instalo en tu pecho, saliste de la cascada y te sentaste en el pasto mientras cerrabas los ojos.

_Cuando creías que el picnic había terminado tu madre sacó un panquecito que tenía un vela en él, –no pude hacer un pastel por que mmm hice otras cosas, pero no quería que no tuvieras uno y no pudieras pedir tu deseo– así que logré hacer algunos panquecitos– realmente admirabas a aquella mujer que te amaba incondicionalmente _¿se sentiría orgullosa de lo que te has convertido? esa pregunta no tiene sentido ni lugar, si ella estuviera aquí…

–las cosas serian diferentes– te dijiste, mientras te recostabas en el pasto con las manos bajo tu nuca, otro suspiro ¿ya cuántos llevas?.

_Tu hermano encendió la vela del panque y lo puso cerca de ti –otōto sopla y pide un deseo– _–¿Un deseo?– murmuraste bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los árboles. No quieres recordar cual fue tu deseo, por que es algo que te atormentara aún más…_ "quiero ser mejor que mi hermano, quiero ser un gran ninja, y que finalmente mi padre me reconozca como digno de ser su hijo"_ Que ingenuo puedes ser de pequeño, ¿no?, nunca lograrás cumplir ese deseo, no eres como Itachi, nunca podrás ser ni la mitad de bueno que él; te reprochas por siquiera intentar compararte con él, pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por tu rostro, –¿qué demonios pretendes al compararte con él?– te dices en un sollozo casi inaudible.

_Después de haber pedido el deseo y apagado la vela, Itachi te dio el panquecito para que lo probaras, le quitaste un pedazo de la tapa y lo llevaste a tu boca, su sabor te sorprendió –chocolate amargo– susurraste –que bueno que te gusto Shikoku– dijo tu madre mientras le ofrecía uno a Itachi y otro a tu padre. _No pudiste sentirte más feliz ese día, ahora te lamentas no haber deseado que ese día en particular hubiese durado para siempre.

_Después de haber ayudado a tu madre a guardar todos los trastos que había traído ella sugirió que era mejor regresar a casa, por que muy pronto iba a anochecer, todos aceptaron y caminaron de regreso al barrio Uchiha; al llegar a casa fuiste el último en entrar, cual fue tu sorpresa al encontrarte con la mesa llena de regalos, tus ojitos de niño dejaron vislumbrar una emoción sincera, en ese momento eras realmente feliz… el primero en acercarte su regalo fue tu hermano, quien te dio un dije del Símbolo Uchiha –nunca olvides quién eres– –tk otōto– y te golpeó en la frente _–Como aquella última vez– ¿acaso aquello era un aviso de lo que venía?... _el siguiente fue tu padre, te dio varios kunais y un porta armas con el símbolo Uchiha grabado, no dijo nada, pero al menos sentiste su regalo como algo sincero y te alegraste por eso; finalmente tu madre –espero te guste Shikoku– era el traje que decidiste usar cuando por fin te hiciste gennin, –arigato okaasan– le respondiste mientras ella te abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarte ir._

Recuerdos, recuerdos de tu vida pasada que ahora parecía tan lejana, recuerdos de algo que no volverá a ser, recuerdos que te oprimen el pecho…

–ya es hora– te dices mientras te levantas y vuelves a ponerte tu ahori, tienes que regresar a dar el informe de tu misión y aún falta un poco para llegar a Konoha. Vas a una velocidad considerable y sigues absorto en tus pensamientos, te mueves por inercia, no logras apartar estos pensamientos por más que lo intentas; es extraño ¿por qué precisamente "hoy" recuerdas todo esto?.

_Pasaron un rato más sentados en el corredor mirando la noche, hasta que tu madre habló –creo que ya deberías acostarte mi pequeño, mañana tienes que ir a la academia, vamos te acompañare a tu cuarto– dicho esto se levantó y te dió su mano. No pudiste negarte, nunca lo hiciste, sentiste una calidez en tu pecho demasiado grande y gustoso aceptaste la mano que te brindaba. Te arropo y te dio un beso de buenas noches, un beso que hasta ahora pudiste recordar._

–tsk–

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y sin pensarlo tanto llegaste a las puertas de la aldea, ¿tu hogar?, tal vez en el pasado, ahora, aunque te han perdonado y permitido regresar, no lo sientes así, solo es un lugar donde vivir, te da igual si es aquí o en la guarida del sonido. Las lágrimas que se te escaparon ya se secaron.

–Buenas tardes Sasuke sama– te saluda el guardián en turno, te limitas a asentir en silencio, muestras tu pase que avala que llegas de una misión y te deja entrar –que pase una buena tarde–, tú ni siquiera lo miras.

A pesar de lo sucedido y después de todo te acogieron gracias a la intervención de tus antiguos compañeros de equipo, a veces deseas que no lo hubieran hecho, pero realmente no quieres volver a estar solo.

Te diriges hacia la torre de la Hokage para dar el informe de tu misión, sonríes arrogantemente, la efectuaste satisfactoriamente y con un día de anticipación, realmente eres el mejor.

Notas a un grupo de fangirls aglomeradas cerca de ti, bueno no tan cerca, tu aura asesina aún las espanta, es lo bueno que te dejo ser un missing-nin de rango S, notas que traen algunos bultos, imaginas que son regalos, –que fastidio– murmuras esperando que te oigan y se alejen, pero tus esfuerzos son en vano, te siguen entusiasmadas esperando que voltees a verlas para abordarte con ridículas felicitaciones y tratando de endilgarte sus regalos.

Logras escabullirte y entregas tu reporte rápidamente, no te gusta perder el tiempo innecesariamente, das un rápido vistazo, –siguen ahí, tsk que molestas, tendré que irme por arriba de las casas– y sin más así lo hiciste, eres tan hábil que lograste evadirlas y mucho más rápido de lo que esperabas lograste llegar al barrio Uchiha; pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla un escalofrío te recorre la espalda, ¿realmente deseas entrar ahí?, ¿deseas volver a la realidad?, aquella en la que te encuentras totalmente solo… suspiras, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Al abrir la puerta notas que todo esta en penumbras, y realmente no quisieras encender las luces, pero es necesario, ya una vez caminaste así e hiciste todo un escándalo al tropezar con una mesita; pero cual es tu sorpresa al entrar y ver que en dicha mesita hay un pastel, un regalo y una nota; te acercas cauteloso, intentas percibir algún tipo de chacra cerca, pero no, no hay nadie, parece que aquel que dejó esto ya se ha ido.

–¿Pastel?, ¿que no saben que odio las cosas dulces?, si van a irrumpir en mi casa por lo menos deberían dejar algo que me guste– pero un extraño impulso, ocasionado por un olor extrañamente familiar te hizo probar aquel extraño postre, pero cual fue tu sorpresa al saborearlo –no puede ser, es igual al de aquella vez– su amargo sabor te hizo recordar…

pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a deslizarse por tus mejillas, pero estas son diferentes a las de hace un rato, son de ¿felicidad?, tu vista se dirigió a la tarjeta que estaba junto al regalo, la tomaste y a pesar de que solo decía:

.

.

.

.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun_

.

.

.

.

Pudiste descifrar de quien era, tomaste el regalo y lentamente le quitaste la envoltura, temblabas ligeramente, casi como aquella ultima vez…tu corazón, sintió un poco de calidez…aquel regalo era un pañuelo que tenía cuidadosamente bordado el símbolo Uchiha, y un dije casi igual a aquel que te regalo Itachi y que nunca supiste dónde lo perdiste; sonreíste por lo bajo, realmente podía conocerte tan bien.

Una pequeña llama encendió tu frío corazón, y a pesar de que no podía escucharte solo atinaste a decir:

.

.

.

.

–Sakura

.

.

.

.

…_arigato…–_

.

.

.

.

.

_como aquella ocasión. (en la que te "despediste" de ella)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les guste, cualquier review será bien apreciado.

Aclaración: Lo que esta en cursiva son los Recuerdos, creo se entiende, pero no está demás.


	2. Yume

七月, 二十三日

julio, 23

.

.

.

**Yume 夢 Sueños**

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

* * *

.

.

.

Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Y si alguna vez nos alcanzaran nuestros pecados?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Miro por la ventana y logro percibir que ya ha anochecido, las estrellas fulguran con todo su esplendor por el cielo grisáceo que carga con algunas nubes que amenazan con llover de un momento a otro; ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?, no lo sé con exactitud, bueno eso es algo que no importa realmente; las sensaciones que las sombras dejan en mi a través de los sueños que últimamente me acompañan por las noches me perturban, son realmente extraños; aunque sé que me acompañan todo el día, después de medianoche puedo distinguirlas, suelen cambiar mis sueños y mi percepción, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Miro por encima de mi hombro hacia el reloj que esta sobre la mesa, ya es medianoche, y todo el ruido sigue aquí en mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos, puedo oler tu presencia de entre toda esta obscuridad.

Hace ya varios meses atrás que estos sueños me persiguen; recuerdos de mi anterior vida que secretamente me consume, pesadillas que intentan enloquecerme carcomiendo mi conciencia y alterando mis sentidos en un mundo paralelo, ajeno al mío; intento no dormir, no quiero encontrarme con ese mundo otra vez, pero aun así después de tanto entrenar para evitar evocar aquellas imágenes y demasiadas misiones hacen a mi cuerpo desfallecer y duermo por varios días seguidos, o al menos así fue la primera vez; ahora soy más cuidadoso y duermo solo unas horas cada tantos días. El recuerdo de la primera vez se apodera de mi sin proponermelo.

.

.

.

_¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿cómo llegue aquí? Miles de preguntas me asaltan instantes después de "despertar", no logro recordar; camino sin dirección, pues todo esta en penumbras y no puedo distinguir nada; el frío estremece mis sentidos y eso es algo que me inquieta, el dulce olor a tristeza y soledad lentamente intentan destruir mi conciencia, logrando que por momentos la desesperación se apodere de mi. _

_Consigo escuchar un débil llanto; poco a poco la penumbra va cogiendo forma y me abre paso a un escenario tan conocido y tan odiado por mis recuerdos, la mansión Uchiha, justamente después de ese fatídico día; el ambiente aún esta corrompido por la muerte de mi familia._

_Una sombra se posa justo enfrente de mi, como si viniera a disfrutar el resquebrajo de mi cordura ante esta visión, solo consigo ver su silueta; mi fuerza se ha ido, no puedo moverme, estoy a su merced, lentamente se acerca hasta donde estoy, al verlo a la cara no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, una perfecta copia mía mirándome como a un insecto, y sus penetrantes ojos rojos destilan hacia mi todo el odio que alguna vez llegue sentir por mi hermano; cuando esta dispuesto a atacarme con un chidori la visión se esfuma y no hago más que cerrar los ojos a causa del destello luminoso que lo precedió. Después de recobrar el aliento sigo caminando pero siento que no voy a ningun lado, no se a donde voy ni cuanto tiempo he estado aqui. El paisaje cambia tan imperceptiblemente que me es dificil acostumbrarme, aunque siempre hay una constante, ese lastimero llanto que no deja de oirse, pero nunca puedo ver a quien pertenece._

_En mi última visión de aquella vez puedo reconocer que voy caminano por las calles desiertas de una Konoha teñida de desolación y desesperanza, como si estuvieran sumidas en una oscuridad eterna, donde los miedos de la gente que vive aqui aparecieran para atormentarlos. Como si mi conciencia cobrara vida me lleva hasta aquel parque donde nos despedimos…_

.

.

.

Por más que lo intento no puedo evitar sucumbir ante el cansancio, producto del severo insomnio autoimpuesto, he dejado de percibir la realidad, y sin darme cuenta estoy sumido en una más de estas pesadillas donde la realidad tiene tintes de un infierno personal. _Me encuentro a mi mismo mirandome al espejo, aún no entiendo como calmar toda esta sed de destrucción, mi corazón aún palpita en la agonía de vivir cada día, vivo para cumplir un solo objetivo._

_._

_La sangre derramada bajo mis propias manos no logra calmar el dolor de mi corazón, siento como si estuviera envuelto en llamas que no logran sofocarse jamás. El haber cumplido mis metas bajo esas circuntancias no me traen ningún placer, al contrario, el vacio es tal, que creo que me consumira hasta desaparecer._

_._

_._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Miro el reloj, –1:27 am, _kuso– _maldigo por haberme quedado dormido aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Sigo mirando por la ventana, el frío me despierta un poco, es mejor que no vuelva a dormir, el dolor de las heridas de todo mi cuerpo me impiden hacer cualquier cosa que no sea mirar por la ventana para mantenerme despierto; en la tranquilidad de la noche la fragilidad que emana mi ser me hace sentir vulnerable ¿cómo poder distinguir el principio del fin? Ahora mi mundo esta roto en mil pedazos.

.

_._

_Ahora logro distinguir siluetas de entre las calles de Konoha, pero mas bien parecen almas en pena, puedo ver a través de ellos sus miedos y sus deseos más ocultos, por eso aún así logro distinguir a los dueños de cada una, ¿dónde estas?, intento buscarte pero algo me lo impide, es el peso de mis culpas; otra vez llego al mismo parque, y los recuerdos me parecen diluirse en la oscuridad, ¿crees que mis pesadillas reflejan el dolor de tu corazón al ver mis lágrimas no derramadas por ti?_

.

.

Todo resulta confuso, no sé que hacer o que decir; la tristeza que habita mi corazón es cada vez más intensa, me confunde; ya no logro reconocer la figura que ante mi se posa en el espejo, desearía desaparecer, poder olvidar, las noches incrementan mi dolor.

.

–2:47 am, ¿por qué precisamente hoy no puedo mantenerme despierto?– suspiro frustrado, ya no quiero soñar.

.

El dolor físico es incomparable a lo que siento por dentro, pero hoy parece intensificarse, como si mañana fuera mi ultimo día, y tenga que pagar todo el sufrimiento que cause.

.

Todo esta en mi, ¿aún estoy aquí?

.

Para mi aún hay tristeza y dolor, las vidas de aquellos que no tienen importancia saltan a mi, _cierra los ojos, podrás verme, estoy dentro de ti,_como una pesadilla que intenta hacerte mal, destruyendo todo en tu interior…

_Logro traspasar el umbral de aquel mundo de oscuridad, ahora me encuentro en ¿un cementerio?, miles de tumbas a mi alrededor, infinidad de nombres que ni siquiera se quiénes son, una silueta yace dormida sobre una de las tumbas, me dirijo hacia ella, nuevamente parece que no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo. No sé qué es lo que me impresiona más, el nombre que aparece en la lápida o la persona que hasta hace un momento pareciera llorar en ella._

_._

_._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

_._

_Solamente eso…_

_._

_._

_._

_Varios días han pasado, o al menos así lo siento, este lugar parece vivir sumido en las tinieblas, pero la he visto ir y venir demasiadas veces, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre regresa, he oido todo lo que me dice, pero ella no me ve, sólo habla consigo misma en ese lugar; siempre regreso ahí cuando esta ella._

–_De vuelta mañana volveré junto a ti no importa lo que hagas– siempre dice eso a modo de despedida._

…_Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, susurraras mi nombre sin explicación alguna…_

–_Puedes oírlo, mi corazón aún late por ti, _Aún estoy aquí (y espero) hasta nunca despertar–

…En mis sueños…o en la realidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

El incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia hace que tome conciencia de que muy pronto amanecera, –5:07, kuso– volví a quedarme dormido, este día aún ni bien empieza y ya me ha fastidiado bastante, oigo pasos en el pasillo acercándose a mi puerta; pero nadie se decide entrar, instantes después escucho como se alejan; fijo mi vista en la fecha que marca el calendario, julio 23, y un suspiro sale de mis labios

.

–Sakura–

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les guste, cualquier review será bien apreciado; parece que he iniciado una tradición aqui en FF.

_Aclaración, lo que esta en cursiva es el "sueño"._

* * *

**Nota:**

**He resuelto corregir la puntuación de mis fics.**

**Como he decidido seguir con la tradición de publicar un OS cada 23 de julio, pero ponerlos por separado con el mismo nombre sería muy "raro", este que publiqué en 2011 aparecerá como 2º capitulo del publicado en 2010; y hasta que publique el tercero borraré este mismo que esta aparte para no hacer más desorden. Espero no haberlos confundido. **


	3. Omou

七月, 二十三日

julio, 23

.

.

* * *

**Omou**「思う」

Creer

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

.

.

.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun

* * *

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

.

.

* * *

.

.

–_**Te amaré por siempre – …**_

–tsk –

_¿por qué Itachi tuvo que decirle eso?, aun en sus últimos momentos fue tan molesto, avergonzándolo por todo, pero ¿él dejó de amar a su querido otōto?, ¿amor?; Hace mucho que no se detenía a pensar en eso, últimamente sus únicos pensamientos eran: traición, venganza y destrucción; no podía perder de vista sus objetivos, debía hacer pagar a Konoha, al consejo, a todos los involucrados en decidir su destino como si fuera un simple títere, aunque al fin de cuentas lo era, solo un maldito títere, y su querido otōto contribuyó con ellos para hacerlo vivir en un infierno condenado a odiarlo sin conocer nada más, pero ahora saber toda la verdad había acrecentado su furia, al final no sirvió de nada el sacrificio de Itachi… tomó él la desición ¿equivocada?_

_Si Itachi hubiera confiado en él, en sus padres, ¿su familia seguiría unida? La pregunta tal vez sería ¿seguirían con vida?, o Konoha al final de cuentas los hubiera matado tarde o temprano, incluso a él, ¿ese en realidad era su destino?_

_._

_._

–_**Prométeme que cuidarás de Sasuke –**_ _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre... después de todo aunque sea al final se preocupó por él, pero ¿eso que cambiaba? NADA, nada cambiaría el saberlo, su destino ya estaba decidido, los haría pagar por todo lo que le arrebataron._

.

.

–_**Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos…seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad, haría cualquier cosa por ti…–**_

.

–Estúpidos – los odiaba a todos, a sí mismo… por recordar todo eso.

.

Su cabeza le punzaba, ahora el dolor era insoportable, como ya estaba obscureciendo, buscó un lugar para pasar la noche; se adentró a una aldea lo bastante pequeña e insignificante para que siquiera supieran su identidad y el precio por su cabeza en el libro bingo. Llegó a la posada y pidió un cuarto al hombre que estaba en recepción, un sujeto demasiado lento para su gusto lo atendió; al llegar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo del agua y se lavó la cara, de pronto empezó a sentirse mareado, salió del cuarto de baño con la intención de sentarse en la cama, le costaba trabajo enfocar la vista, sentía un dolor muy agudo en la sien, parecía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro, trató de recargar su espalda en la pared y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmar el mareo, al intentar dar un paso perdió la estabilidad y todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz lo molestaba demasiado; sintió un ligero dolor en el hombro cuando quiso moverse, al enfocar su vista notó que estaba en un cuarto muy diferente al de la posada, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y sintió marearse, se llevo una mano a la frente y noto que traía un vendaje, cosa que lo extrañó y alarmo a la vez, removió las sábanas y notó que su vestimenta era color azul, no recordaba esas ropas; inspeccionó con la mirada el cuarto y pudo ver que en el mueble junto a la ventana había algunas fotografías, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a las personas en ellas que se dirigió rápidamente a observarlas de cerca._

_Sólo eran tres fotografías, la primera era aquella foto de su infancia en Konoha con el patético equipo 7, la segunda era una foto de él con su "familia", pero en esa foto él tenía casi la misma edad de ahora; él e Itachi estaban a la orilla, vestían armaduras ANBU, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban en medio de ellos, sonriendo _–¿qué rayos? –_ en la tercera foto estaban él y ella…_

_Su corazón se paralizó cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida acercándose, intentó localizar sus pertenencias pero no las encontro, ¿dónde rayos estaba?_

–Sasuke hijo, ya levántate amor, baja a desayunar –

–Mikoto – _esa voz le heló la sangre y no pudo reaccionar, solo pudo observar como la puerta se iba abriendo hasta mostrar a la dueña de aquella voz._

– ah, veo que ya te levantaste, ven a desayunar, como es tu día libre te dejé dormir un poco más, pero tu padre y tu hermano ya te están esperando, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido.– Se acerca a él y le toca la frente con la palma de su mano, quiso moverse, atacarla, torturarla, hacerle pagar por utilizar la figura de su difunta madre para confundirlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, no pudo, su pecho comenzó a dolerle…–vamos hijo, si no bajamos pronto se comerán todo– _¿qué clase de juego sádico era ese? Una Mikoto falsa invitándolo a desayunar con su familia muerta._ Mikoto lo tomo de la mano como a un niño pequeño, como solía hacerlo cuando él era pequeño, y lo jaló fuera de la habitación; hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta, pero estaba en su _casa, _aquella que visitaba solo en pesadillas, la casa de su infancia en el barrio Uchiha; quiso soltarse, golpearla, huir de ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía a nada de lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Entraron al comedor y sintió otra punzada en el pecho al ver la escena delante suyo, Fugaku e Itachi desayunando en silencio; permaneció quieto tratando de averiguar que clase de genjutsu era ese, quién lo había provocado y cómo es que él había caído en un juego tan barato como ese, o lo que es peor, _¿por que no podía controlar su cuerpo?_

–Buenos días ototo ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Itachi lo saludó alegremente, y no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de desaparecer. Su cuerpo se movió sin él pensarlo y se sentó a desayunar; ahora sí era un maldito títere incapaz de hacer o decir nada de lo que pensaba ¿qué clase de Ninja era si estaba jodido en un maldito genjutsu que le quitó toda oportunidad de defenderse?

–hijo – habló Fugaku dirigiéndose a él –El Hokage me informó de tu desempeño en tu primera misión como ANBU, estoy orgulloso que todo haya salido a la perfección y que pongas en alto al clan con tus habilidades, sólo procura que la próxima vez salgas ileso, para no retrasar al equipo teniéndote que atender las heridas – dicho esto volvió a desayunar como si nada.

_Ajá, el maldito creador de ese genjutsu había cometido su primer error, casi logró convencerlo con Mikoto e Itachi, pero Fugaku nunca le habló así en toda su vida, nunca parecía notarlo, ni a todos los esfuerzos que realizó para ser digno de su reconocimiento, muchas veces llegó a pensar que nunca lo quiso…_

– Gracias otosan, lo tomaré en cuenta – _¿por qué rayos decía cosas que ni siquiera pensaba?_

Fugaku terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa – Es hora de irnos, Itachi apúrate, Sasuke tu descansa, tienes días libres, pero no dejes de entrenar – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – Nos vemos en la tarde – dijo despidiéndose de Mikoto con un beso. Itachi lo siguio – Adiós okasan, adiós ototo – dijo sonriendo para salir tras su padre.

– Sasuke, hijo, ve a ducharte –

– Si okasan – y se dirigió a su cuarto. _Se sentía tan vulnerable y débil al no poder controlar su propio cuerpo._

Se duchó y cambió de ropa, lo que más llamó su atención fue el dije del símbolo Uchiha colgando de su cuello – _claro ¿cómo no la había pensado antes? Intentó utilizar su Sharingan para descubrir de dónde provenía el genjutsu, pero al activarlo algo parecía diferente, no era su Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, era una versión mas débil… de hecho todo su cuerpo había perdido tono muscular y su chacra había disminuido considerablemente, se sentía patético, una basura; intentó invocar el Susanoo y no pudo, ni siquiera pudo hacer un chidori ni una invocación… –¿que rayos pasaba ahí? –_

_._

_._

– ¿Sasuke teme estás bien?, Tsunade baachan me dijo que habías llegado herido de una misión, fuí a buscarte al hospital y no te encontré, así que vine a buscarte a tu casa – entró gritando Naruto –ya que es nuestro día libre vayamos a Ichiraku– ¿qué rayos?, una cosa es torturarlo con una familia feliz, pero otra muy distinta incluir al dobe de Naruto en el castigo.

– Ándale vamos, ya le avisé a tía Mikoto que iríamos, y ella dijo que estaba bien –_su cuerpo se dejó arrastrar por el dobe de Naruto; al caminar por las calles de Konoha pudo observar que era demasiado diferente a lo que recordaba, ahí había algo extraño. Llegaron a aquel establecimiento donde pasó varios días de su infancia…_

–viejo sírvenos un tazón extra grande – grito Naruto en cuanto pisó el lugar, Sasuke sólo observaba, "este" Naruto era diferente, era mucho más débil a aquél que encontró en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, todo estaba mal en esa "realidad".

.

.

–Naruto Namikaze Uzumaaaakiiiiii – el aludido se tensó al escuchar los gritos de ¿?

–Sálvame teme, me va a matar –

Una gran nube de polvo inundó el lugar –chamaco del demonio te dije que estabas castigado, no puedes probar ramen hasta que levantes todo tu mugrero –

–No por favor madre, no me hagas eso –

–¿madre? – que demonios…

– y tú – dijo aquella mujer pelirroja mirándolo amenazadoramente –¿por qué lo solapas? Tenían prohibido venir aquí–

– yo… – _¿por qué titubeaba? _–ya déjalo– ahora si me encargaré de que no vuelva a desobedecerme – dijo con un deje de maldad que hasta a el Uchiha le dio un escalofrío, –y tú – apuntando a Naruto con el dedo –vámonos – jalandolo de una oreja lo sacaba del lugar, el aludido solo gritaba incoherencias.

–teme sálvame –

–tsk –

.

.

Decidió regresar a su "casa" para buscar algún indicio de por que estaba metido en esta locura hasta que tropezo con Yamanaka, quiso pasar de latgo pero ella lo interceptó –Sasuke kun, ¿ya fuiste a ver a Sakura?, te estuvo buscando toda la mañana, parecía un poco molesta por que no fuiste a su cita, no creo que te perdone fácilmente, no es la primera vez que la dejas plantada, se te esta haciendo costumbre –

–_¿y esta quien se cree para decirme tanta tontería, y yo, por que sigo escuchándola? –_

–toma, dale esto– dijo dándole una rosa del ramo que llevaba entre sus brazos –estoy segura que con esto lograrás que te perdone – dicho esto se fue dejándolo solo.

.

.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, según su conciencia, pero su cuerpo sabía muy bien a donde iba, saltó varios tejados hasta que llegó a un balcón en particular, tocó la ventana y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que salía ella…

.

De pronto parecía como si estuviera viendo la escena desde un ángulo diferente, veía su cuerpo desde arriba, lo que siguió a continuación superó lo ridículo.

.

–Sasuke kun –

–siempre estaré contigo – entregándole la rosa, Sakura se sonrojó y eso provocó una sensación muy diferente en su pecho, ella se acercó hacia él y tomó la rosa _–arigato… –_

_._

_._

_._

_Todo se volvió negro_

_._

_._

_._

Despertó bruscamente, reconoció que estaba en la posada de la noche anterior, invocó su Sharingan y la electricidad empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, se relajó un poco hasta que cayó en cuenta que día era…tal vez debería creer que el 23 de julio estaba maldito…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les guste, cualquier review será bien apreciado.

Este es el tercer año consecutivo que hago un OS de esta fecha… aclaro que lo empecé antes de siquiera ver el trailer de road to ninja, aunque supongo que no podría parecerse en nada, sé que la escena de la rosa no es ni parecida pero tómenlo como regalo de cumpleaños. Hay que CREER que pudiera existir una realidad así…

Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de Sasuke


	4. kibō

七月, 二十三日

julio, 23

.

.

**kibō** 希望

Esperanza

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

* * *

.

.

.

Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke kun

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

El aceptar que esas cosas bobas de niños alguna vez te hicieron feliz ya no viene al caso, ¿para que atormentarte con esas cosas?.

–Recordar es vivir, pues bien, deberías de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero claro, los idiotas de tus "amigos" jamás lo permitirían. –Si; es mejor creer eso y no pensar en las culpas que debes expiar con tu sangre, por que ahí si, aún te falta demasiado que recorrer. Y no es que te hagas el mártir ni culpes a nadie de tu cruel destino, eso al menos lo has superado, las circunstancias te rebasaron y lo has entendido. Evocarlo ya no tiene caso.

Y es que despertar atormentado por pesadillas es aún recurrente en ti, y un poco doloroso, pero lo es mucho más el despertar con los recuerdos felices de una infancia pura y perfecta, bueno, al menos en algunos aspectos; por que hubo una época en que toda parecía ir bien ¿verdad?. Esos recuerdos vagos en tus sueños se hacen tan nítidos que realmente duelen por la precisión de los detalles más mínimos. Aquí se podría decir que empiezas a perder la razón, el encierro en estos pútridos calabozos hace mella en tu salud mental. –Ja, ¿quién hubiera dicho que podrías hacer bromas de vez en cuando?; es más que obvió que tu sanidad mental es cuestionable desde hace tiempo.

El día de hoy te toco soñar con una tarde de verano de hace xXx años. Aún puedes saborear el olor a pescado frito que tu querida madre preparo ese día.

.

La deliberación de tu condena no tardo tanto, esta gente en realidad esta chiflada e intentan medir tu juicio en base a cuestiones subjetivas, la situación no podría ser más ridícula. Pero acatas las órdenes sin de rechistar, ¿por qué?

Simple.

El hastío con que has vivido tu vida ha tocado fondo y ya nada te importa, por tu propio bien esperas "recuperarte" mentalmente como ellos esperan. ¿Hay alguna esperanza?

No,

Así de simple.

Ya no hay esperanza para ti, debieron dejarte morir en aquel instante.

Nada te ha salido como querías, ya deberías saberlo. Pasarás largos años pudriéndote en esta prisión para morir patéticamente, contrario a lo que has deseado desde que todo perdió sentido. La guerra hubiera sido más gloriosa que el anonimato insulso y deshonroso de un hospital psiquiátrico. Menuda diversión te espera, convivir con una tanda de locos; como si taka y E7 no hubiera sido peor castigo en tu vida.

.

.

–_Mi querido niño, no deberías desperdiciar las segundas oportunidades, eres bendecido al tener amigos como ellos que siempre se han preocupado por ti, me he sentido aliviada que siempre han intentado traerte de nuevo al buen camino._

–_Pero madre, son una tanda de imbéciles que se meten donde nadie los llama, nunca pedí su "preocupación" ni su "ayuda"_

–_Has oído que "eres lo que atraes"_

–_Eso fue bajo madre_

–_Jovencito soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho de corregirte; no deseo otra cosa en el mundo que vuelvas a sonreír, como cuando niño, ¿recuerdas?_

_._

_._

–pff han pasado poco más de tres meses desde que llegue a este lugar, y creo que esta afectando considerablemente mi salud mental. Soñar con que hablo con mi madre muerta no es un síntoma esperanzador ¿verdad? Aunque la calma que siento en mi corazón después de esos sueños es algo que no cambiaría por nada. Sí, lo admito, mi madre siempre fue la razón de mi alegría en aquellos años de mi vida "feliz", contrario a lo que todos piensan, tu hermano no era a quien más amabas, si no a tu madre: Mikoto.

.

.

–_Mamá esto es ridículo, aprender a bailar no me hará un ninja más fuerte, quiero aprender técnicas de combate, decías mientras intentabas hacer una rabieta por las dudosas enseñanzas que tu madre te imponía, y es que quién en su sano juicio pone a su hijo de xXx años a bailar cuando hay cosas más importantes que aprender, como técnicas de súper ninjas. _

–_Nada de peros, estás en mis horas de enseñanza, cuando toque el turno a tu hermano, tu padre o en la academia podrás aprender lo que se te venga en gana, pero mientras yo te esté enseñando se hará lo que yo diga ¿entendido?_

–_Pero mamá esto es ridículo, nadie entrena con sus mamás_

–_Es una orden de tu padre, acordé con él que yo les enseñaría cosas a mis hijos ciertos días a la semana, y el no podrá interferir por ningún motivo, así que párate y empecemos con las lecciones_

–_esto es vergonzoso_

–_No todo en la vida son combates, tengo que hacer de ti un caballero y ya no me discutas, que mientras más tardes en acatar mis órdenes más tiempo pasaremos aquí, así que tú decides. _

Ese ha sido uno de tantos recuerdos que suprimiste por tanto tiempo.

_._

_._

_._

–_¿Después de tanto aún estarías orgullosa de mi?_

_._

–_Claro que si mi pequeño, no importa qué, mi amor por ti es incondicional y ninguna circunstancia haría que eso cambiase._

_._

_._

Ahora si pareciera que llegué al fondo de todo, llorar en sueños ha sido la gota que rebasa el vaso.

…

.

Creo que acostumbrarme a este lugar no es lo que hubiera querido, pero tal vez aquí pude encontrar la paz que he estado ansiando desde aquella noche y quiera aceptarlo o no, esas conversaciones con mi madre me han ayudado a superar casi todas mis pesadillas, hace mucho que no las siento dentro de mi; los recuerdos felices ya no dejan esa estela de dolor, incluso ahora los disfruto y atesoro.

…

.

.

–La mejor parte de todo es que ya desistieron de venir a visitarme, que en este lugar hayan aceptado tus deseos de no recibir visitas por que perturbarian tu estabilidad emocional ha sido grandioso; tu "psiquiatra" es tan fácil de manipular que "casi" da pena, aunque no lo culpas, que te tenga miedo tiene sus ventajas, cuando intenta hacerte hablar basta con una mirada para suspender la sesión y no volver a verlo hasta dentro de una semana o más, la tranquilidad aquí es conciliadora. Recién llegaste aquí tenías que rechazar demasiadas visitas, ahora nadie intenta hacerlo, es mejor así.

.

.

–_Mi pequeño, has crecido bastante, eres un joven apuesto_

_Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero el regaño que recibiste la única vez que lo hiciste enfrente de ella hizo que me replantera la situación. _

–_Pronto será tu cumpleaños… y pudiste notar como se le quebraba la voz pero no lograste decir nada que intentara componer su ánimo._

–_Debería ser un día especial_

_¿Debería de serlo? _

_._

_._

El despertar desorientado no es una de las situaciones que disfrute, debe ser por los medicamentos que aqui me dan para tumbarme a "dormir como una roca". –dah, las rocas no duermen, aveces este lugar me afecta demasiado.

.

.

.

–_¿en qué piensas mi pequeño?_

_recordé que hace años, cuando aún estabas viva… –no sé por que el día de hoy he estado pensando en un pastel* de crema con fresas en la aprte superior._

_Es tan raro pensar en algo así dado que no soportas las cosas dulces._

–_ohh, fue lo único que pudiste oír de tu madre, por que sus ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas ¿?_

–_Fué uno de los primeros psateles que te hacía el día de tu cumpleaños_

_ok. Esto se pone raro, ¿por que tu madre habría de hacerte un pastel así cuando no soportas las cosas dulces? Como si pudiera leerte la mente, que retorcido se oye eso puesto que es un sueño y nada es real, contesta la interrogación que claramente se ve en tu rostro._

–_Aún no recuerdas aquel día hace xXx años, antes de que entraras en la academia, en el que me acompañaste al mercado y dije que te haría un pastel, tu sonreíste complacido y al preguntarte de que sabor lo querias escogiste unas fresas enormes de aquel puesto alegándo que debería de ser de ese sabor. Así que al llegar a casa me dispuse a hornearlo y ese que recuerdas es el que te hice aquella vez._

_Aquí hay algo raro, como es que siquiera te atrevas a pensar en eso cuando es por todos sabido que no toleras lo dulce e inventar cosas así es demasiado raro hasta para ti, pero ¿por qué discutir con la que es tu madre en tus sueños?_

_._

_._

–_Feliz cumpleaños a ti, –ahora mi pequeño niño pide un deseo y sopla para apagar las velas de tu pastel_

–_si, queremos probar este delicioso pastel…. Itachi…_

_Tu padre al margen como siempre, pero se le veía feliz._

_._

Recordarte en diferentes situaciones en los pocos cumpleaños que pasaste con tu familia disfrutando del mismo pastel en cada una de ellas es algo confuso. Aún no lo entiendes, tú disfrutabas los pasteles que tu madre te hacia cada año, incluso siempre encontrabas algún pequeño dulce en tus cosas o en tu almuerzo, y ahora recuerdas que los disfrutabas, pero ¿eso que quiere decir? Odiaste los dulces desde aquella noche, por que te recordaban los pasteles que te hacia tu adorada madre, por que te recordaban que alguna vez fuiste feliz y ya no lo eras más.

Algo hizo click en tu cerebro después de eso y te sumiste en la oscuridad de los sueños.

.

.

.

–_Así que hoy es el día, bueno feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño, y la sonrisa que te dió fue abrasadoramente cálida._

_Le tendiste la mano y su cara se desencajó, debes admitirlo, el cuadro fué bastante cómico. _

–_¡oh! esta es una oportunidad única que no desperdiciaré, veamos que tan bien recuerdas mis enseñanzas._

_._

_Bailar con tu madre nunca se sintió tan bien, y verla así de feliz, aunque sea producto de tu imaginación lo valió por completo. _

_._

_._

_._

Despertar y ver un pequeño florero con unas flores rosas te hizo esbozar una sonrisa, es bueno sentir que no estás completamente solo después de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo aquí de nuevo con la musa de visita de último momento, espero les guste este pequeño OS y apreciaría un review si es así.

Hasta el próximo 23 de julio.


End file.
